


The King's Body

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Banter, Biting, Body Worship, Creampie, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Romance, Scent Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Sibling Incest, Vanilla Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: And his heart, held in his brother's hands.





	The King's Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit thing I've written in a while. asdfsdg Pls enjoy.
> 
> I have some other ideas for them which I'll hopefully get around to writing.

After the two reunited, Sabin's years' worth of feelings for his brother caught up with him. He hadn't felt any hesitation. Just by looking at him, he was able to tell that Edgar harbored the same feelings. On their first night alone together, they were able to speak privately and confirmed that their feelings were mutual.

The love they shared had never been as simple as the familial love of two brothers. For as long as they existed, their unique love existed with them, becoming more distinguishable as they matured. Once they were standing face to face, their bodies and hearts grown, it was unignorable.

As if to confirm its validity, Sabin's hands ached to touch him. His body became hot even at casual touches; his brother's hand upon his shoulder in congratulations after a battle well-fought, a reassuring hand on his lower back, their proximity when traveling by each other's side.

It was overwhelming.

Unaccustomed to enduring such tension, Sabin seized the first opportunity to hold him in his arms.

But Edgar allowed him to touch no more than his lips. Even though he desired him equally, he insisted that they wait until they returned to the castle to join together in the appropriate atmosphere. Coming from the man who regularly flirted with any woman he laid eyes on, the prudishness of his demand felt unusual. It made Sabin confused – and not a small bit frustrated – but he accepted Edgar's conditions. In spite of his eagerness, he agreed that their first night together deserved to be treated as something special.

Along their journey, they made numerous trips to the castle, but never to stay. It seemed as though the people there felt almost as frustrated as Sabin himself, anxious for the king to return. At a point, Sabin started to wonder if his brother was intentionally putting it off. More than once, they were separated, and the world was thrown into chaos and disarray. He feared that he would die before his hands would learn the feeling of his skin.

By the time they had delivered defeat to the madman Kefka, Sabin could compare his longing to a drought. He felt like he'd been wandering the dry, dry desert with no water and his body was near to collapsing. But, just as the desert sands met the ocean shore, his days of yearning also reached a blessed end.

He returned to Figaro with Edgar. On their way, Sabin didn't hesitate to broach the subject with him. He knew that Edgar couldn't have forgotten, but, in the chance that Edgar _had_ been trying to avoid it, he wanted him to be prepared. After having been made to wait for so long, Sabin felt that he wouldn't have been able to hold back once they were alone.

He tried to remain patient for as long as he could, letting Edgar attend to business that required his attention. Edgar had left the castle in a mostly self-sufficient state, but the people couldn't get by forever on their own.

While Edgar was occupied, Sabin took a tour of the castle and spoke to all of the familiar faces he hadn't seen in some time. Hearing that he was returning to stay, the new matron insisted that she prepare his room. Sabin didn't know how to tell her that he planned on sleeping in his brother's room, so he kept it to himself and let her arrange it for him.

 

In the evening, as the sun began to set, Sabin went to Edgar's room. As he waited there, laying on his bed, he listlessly stared at the ceiling. Compared to Edgar, he felt immature. He hadn't returned to the castle to resume his responsibilities, but for selfish reasons. He still felt out of place, only truly at home at the center of Edgar's bed.

When he heard the sound of the door opening, his eyes opened, roused from a light and restless sleep.

Edgar sat down beside him and looked down at him with an expression that tugged at Sabin's heart.

As the waning evening light crept across the floor, their two shadows passionately overlapped. His consciousness yet enthralled in a dreamlike twilight, Sabin looked at Edgar's earnest face and sighed. With their lips together, his anxieties disappeared, and his brother became the only thing on his mind.

He put his hands on the back of Edgar's neck and deepened the kiss. He teased the seam of Edgar's lips with his tongue and seized the chance when he opened his mouth. Edgar made a sound, muffled between their lips, but he didn't shy away, responding to Sabin's eagerness instead. He breathed out a sound of desperation and leaned in, putting a knee down on the bed beside Sabin to straddle him. As they kissed, Sabin slowly moved a hand down his back. When he reached the small of Edgar's back, he pulled him down, bringing their bodies together, eliciting another surprised sound from his brother.

Sabin parted from his lips with a small laugh.

“You had me worried, you know. You made me wait for so long, I thought you got cold feet.”

Awkwardly, Edgar sat up and glanced aside. “Yes, well... You could say that I'm lacking confidence in my sexual experience.”

“Huh? Why's that?”

Sabin thought it was a simple question, but it looked like it caused Edgar physical discomfort to answer it.

“Because... I have none.”

Sabin shrugged. “Yeah? Neither do I.” He held Edgar's waist and grinned up at him. “Actually, that makes me kinda happy. Is that the real reason why you've been acting so standoffish about doing it? I thought that maybe you reconsidered, seeing as how we're brothers 'n' all...”

“That's not it!”

Smiling understandingly, Sabin lightly massaged Edgar's waist to relax his nerves. “I don't care how good you are at it. The reason I'm excited to do it with you is because it's _you_ – because I love you.”

Trembling fingers slid over the backs of Sabin's hands. “Actually... I needed the time to prepare myself. I was as eager as you were, but I was concerned that it would be... uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?” Sabin asked. It was unusual to hear such uncertainty in Edgar's voice.

Edgar nodded and let out an unsteady breath, meeting Sabin's eyes. “I wanted to make sure that my body could accommodate you.”

Sabin's thought process temporarily got tangled as he struggled to unravel the simple meaning of Edgar's words. It wasn't that complicated. The second he realized what Edgar was implying, he felt hot. Unconsciously, he shifted his legs, feeling himself already getting hard.

“O-Oh... So, then... You want me to...?”

“I figured that would be the way of things, yes,” Edgar said, nervously tucking some stray hair behind his ear. “I know that there are multiple non-penetrative ways for two men to have sex, but for our first time, I wanted it to be something that would unite us in a fulfilling way.” He was speaking quickly, his face a bright red. “You understand what I mean, don't you?”

Sabin took back his hands to cover his face. “Yes! Of course I do! Y-You don't need to elaborate so explicitly!” After a moment, he lowered his hands and looked up at him. “Why didn't you talk to me about this? Even if it would've been awkward, you know I would have helped.”

“I'm your older brother...”

That was a silly reason, Sabin thought, but it was a very Edgar-like reason. He always preferred to take all the difficult things upon himself. He'd always been that way. Although it was unusual to see him showing his nerves, it was a refreshing display of his true self. He was stubborn... But that side of him just made Sabin adore him even more.

Holding out his arms, Sabin welcomed him into a calm embrace. “You were really trying, weren't you? You don't have to keep up that facade around me, though. You know I'd always see through it anyway.”

Face hidden against the side of Sabin's neck, Edgar grumbled. “Is that so...?” He pushed himself back a little, letting Sabin see his red face. “Then, what do you think of the real me? I'm a disgraceful brother, aren't I?”

Quite the opposite. Sabin's heart was fit to burst at his cuteness.

He grabbed Edgar and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, kissing wherever he could reach. “I think you're precious!” He held Edgar's face and kissed him on the lips, then looked into his eyes. “You just wanted to hear me say that, didn't you? Sneaky.”

Edgar combed his fingers through Sabin's hair and smiled, a feeling of relief evident in the soft look in his eyes. “I consider myself lucky to have someone so understanding. Thank you, Sabin. Do forgive my hesitation. My concerns were unfounded. I know that I can trust you and give myself to you with confidence.”

“Do... Do you need to say it in such an embarrassing way? I mean, I get it, but... You're gonna make me nervous.”

Edgar chuckled as he sat up, his hands going for the clasps at the front of his armor. “Now then, I should remove this, shouldn't I?”

That was one way to avoid any further hesitation – just going for it. Edgar appeared to be in a lighter, more comfortable mood, but his cheeks were still pink, giving away his nervousness even as he casually disrobed.

He unclipped his royal cape and momentarily left the bed to fold it. He may not have asked to be king, but he wore his responsibility with respect. With similar care, he removed his chest piece and set it down. He somehow looked smaller without it, especially when Sabin looked down to compare him to himself. His voluptuous chest was practically obscene in comparison, unbecoming of a royal son. Noticing the stark difference made him feel unusually self-conscious.

As Edgar undressed, Sabin sat up and put his feet over the side of the bed to remove his shoes. Edgar had already taken his off upon entering.

“Man, has it been that long...? I think I'm forgetting my manners. Sorry if I got sand on your bed.”

Edgar stared at him, one brow raised in amusement. “Oh, please. You know it doesn't matter. There's sand everywhere. Can't stop it from getting into everything.”

Once his shoes were off, there wasn't much left for Sabin to remove besides his shirt and pants. He'd waited for that moment for so long, but he didn't want to hurry and look impatient. He could be patient a little longer.

Edgar unfastened his belt, and the sash around his waist slipped to the floor. With that out of the way, Sabin could see how aroused he already was, his stiff cock straining against the front of his pants. Unable to help himself, as if possessed, Sabin grabbed him by the hips and pulled him over. Edgar stumbled slightly, catching himself by grabbing Sabin's shoulders.

“What are you-...?”

He didn't know, himself. He was compelled.

Lifting the bottom of Edgar's shirt, Sabin put his arms around him and leaned in, pressing his lips to his skin. He might have looked smaller than him, but he wasn't weak-looking, either. His stomach was lightly toned, his ab muscles visible. Lost in pleasant thought, Sabin brushed his lips over his skin as he continued higher, not quite kissing. One of Edgar's hands found its way to the back of his head as Sabin pushed his hands under his shirt to touch his chest. He heard Edgar let out a breath and felt his heart beating excitedly beneath his lips.

Edgar slid into his lap and pulled his shirt over his head. Sabin immediately went for his neck, attaching his mouth to the base of his neck where he lightly nibbled and sucked on the tender skin until he was sure to leave a bruise.

Edgar gave his ponytail a tug, getting his attention. “Marking me, are you?”

Sabin soothed the bruising spot with his tongue and glanced up at him mischievously. “Does that bother you?”

A lustful look in his eyes, Edgar swallowed visibly and shifted in Sabin's lap. He slid his hands over Sabin's shoulders and leaned in, speaking softly next to his ear. “I told you already, didn't I? I'm ready to give myself to you. The thought of being taken by you excites me.”

Reasonable thought disappeared from Sabin's mind, hit by a fierce rush of pure desire. Using his strength, he picked Edgar up like he weighed nothing and flipped their positions, tossing him onto the bed. He climbed over him, stripping off his shirt, and felt himself heating up when he noticed the way that Edgar stared.

“All of that training paid off,” he said, eyeing him up and down. “Did you notice? When we're next to each other, you're even a bit taller than me now. I wonder how that happened... When you left the castle, you were still a small and frail boy. I worried about you every day, hoping you were eating properly and taking care of yourself. It looks like I was worrying over nothing.”

“That's not true,” Sabin said, shaking his head. He still recalled how hard it was in the beginning. When he met Duncan, he had no stamina and the training was difficult. He pushed himself until his body begged for mercy. “It was a long time before I got this way. I was hardened like a diamond, beaten down and brought to the edge over and over until it finally started to make me stronger.”

“That sounds horrific.”

Sabin gave a warm chuckle. “It sure was! I could've died, probably!”

“I'm glad you seem to recall such an ordeal in fond memory...”

That wasn't all there was to it, though. His training had been more than hand-to-hand sparring with his mentor. There were also hours of meditation. He always began his morning meditation with thoughts of home, envisioning where Edgar was and what he was doing – if he was just waking up, washing his face, moving about the castle. When he entered the deepest state of meditation where his thoughts became vague and abstract, all that remained were the feelings tucked in the corner of his heart. His love was what shaped his soul. That was the true source of his strength.

“When I thought about you, I felt like I could do anything,” he said.

It sounded kind of sappy, but Edgar didn't respond by laughing. He just smiled. In his adoring gaze, Sabin felt the love that had carried him through.

He felt honored to have his brother's trust – especially at that moment, for something so personal. The reality of the situation was really starting to finally hit him; he was going to be the one to make love to him.

Even with his desire threatening to take him over, a part of him still pulled him back the moment he looked at Edgar. When he reached out to touch him, his strength was automatically placed in check, his fingertips gracing his skin with reverence. His touch was light, causing Edgar to arch his back, chasing after his hand, wordlessly asking for more.

He continued, running his fingers up Edgar's sides and over his chest, watching his expression change as he ghosted his thumbs over his erect nipples. He hadn't expected him to respond so positively to that... So he did it again, pressingly lightly, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over them until Edgar was quivering and sweating. It looked like he was stubbornly trying to keep himself composed, but he was falling apart despite himself.

“Does it feel that good?” Sabin asked, lifting his hands to give him a moment to breathe.

Eyes closed, Edgar took in a deep breath that he released slowly. When he opened his eyes, he averted his gaze.

“...Does that mean you've never tried?”

Sabin shook his head. He hadn't.

Edgar beckoned him forward, getting him to settle over his waist. Though he was mindful of where he positioned himself, Sabin still came into contact with the unmistakable hardness of his brother's arousal. He leaned over him, feeling them nudging against each other, and presented him with his chest as he was requesting.

Running his tongue over his upper lip, Edgar put his hands on Sabin's chest and gave his pecs a light squeeze as if to test their firmness. He hadn't even touched his nipples, but just the sight of Edgar fondling him was enough to make Sabin's vision blur for a second. When he finally did touch them, rubbing back and forth like Sabin had done, a pathetically needy sound slipped unbidden from his lips.

“B-Brother... Uh...”

“See? Now you can answer your question for yourself.”

He nodded weakly. “G-Good... It's good...”

As Edgar continued to play with him, Sabin unconsciously rocked his hips, grinding their clothed cocks against each other. It felt a lot better than he expected. An unusually irresistible feeling worked its way from his chest to the rest of his body. It made him hotter and just made him want to have sex with Edgar even more.

If Edgar didn't stop... Sabin wasn't sure what would happen. The longer Edgar kept going, the harder it was for him to focus. He felt like he was going to catch on fire.

“You're so sexy, Sabin,” Edgar said. He slowed the movements of his thumbs, then simply cupped his chest in his palms. “I bet you've never thought about yourself like that, though. You don't have a vain bone in your body. So, let me tell you – you're astounding. These muscles of yours are a work of art.” He smoothed his hands up from his chest and massaged his shoulders.

“You're right; I never thought about it like that,” Sabin mumbled. He forced himself to still his hips and glanced down, embarrassed to see that a wet spot of precum had already stained through the front of his pants. “I was so focused on training, I had no reason to consider my appearance.”

“Ah... I must apologize... Along our travels, I was unable to stop myself from staring at you in an indecent manner. I understand that you dress to maximize mobility, but... The shirts you wear are rather scant, aren't they?”

What he wore had never seemed like an issue to Sabin. At least, he'd never thought about it – not long enough for him to realize how his manner of dress would make his brother feel.

“I should be the one apologizing for my lack of modesty.”

“You're a man. There's nothing inappropriate about the way you dress,” Edgar assured. “I'm just a pervert.”

“Nah. You're just a man, too.”

It was only natural to look with a longing gaze upon the object of one's affection. And how badly Sabin wanted to look at him – all of him, every stunning inch.

He moved his hands to Edgar's waist. As he began undoing the fastenings of his pants, he noticed that Edgar had fallen silent and was watching intently.

They were getting closer, almost there.

He removed Edgar's pants and let them fall wherever they would, too distracted by the sight of what was underneath; his cock pressing against the front of his tight undergarments, a damp spot around the head near the waistband.

Sabin's breath caught in his throat.

“B-Brother...”

Feeling impatient with his staring, Edgar raised his hips off the bed and pushed his underwear down his thighs. Trying to gather his wits, Sabin helped him, pulling them off the rest of the way. Once Edgar was fully undressed, Sabin straightened up to have a good look at him. He knew that his staring would probably embarrass him, but he had to see. He wanted to know how much his brother had changed since they were children.

"You look like you were raised in the castle,” he said, admiring Edgar's smooth, flawless skin with his hands. The two of them were very different in that regard. The throne demanded a lot of Edgar, but it didn't require him to work his body. Looking at him, Sabin had an idea of what he might have looked like if he'd chosen to stay there with him all those years ago.

Edgar lightly touched the hand Sabin had resting on one of his thighs.

“Let me see you.”

Cheeks burning, Sabin stiffly nodded and got off the bed to strip off his pants. His excitement almost caused him to fall over, but he managed to return to the bed without injury.

He knelt beside Edgar on the bed, hands on his thighs, cock upright.

“My, I see that someone's happy to see me-... Wait.” Edgar sat up a little and moved toward him to have a closer look. “Hold on. Why is yours bigger?”

“Is it?”

“It is!” he said.

At a glance, Sabin couldn't stay for sure, but Edgar seemed convinced. Curious, he casually moved himself between Edgar's legs and took them both into one of his hands, aligning them at the base. To his surprise, there was indeed a difference. Not only was his a little longer, he seemed to be a little thicker, too.

“Huh.”

“I wonder if this is a result of your training, too...”

“It could be,” Sabin said. It sounded possible. “All of that intense physical training must have had an effect on my body's chemistry.”

“It's alright. It's not like I've ever felt insecure about my size. If anything, I feel lucky that you've been so blessed.”

Sabin was about to ask what he meant, but then quickly realized for himself.

“Is it really going to fit?” he wondered aloud. He moved back and lightly pressed one of his thumbs against Edgar's entrance. “It seems pretty tight. I dunno about this.”

“Just... Trust me. It'll fit,” Edgar mumbled. He sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Sabin was happy that he went on to explain without him having to ask. “I said I prepared, remember? I wasn't in the habit of engaging in that type of... _activity_ before. I made a few instruments of varying size out of glass to help myself adjust. Y-You can find them in the trunk over there along with some neutral oil. I wouldn't dare have you attempt to put it in dry...”

Sabin went to the trunk at the foot of the bed and opened it, finding the mentioned items inside. Just knowing that Edgar had used the long, glass instruments to pleasure himself made him feel excited beyond reason. Sometime, he wanted to try using them, himself.

He returned to his prior position with the flask of oil in hand.

It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know what to do with it. He only had a vague idea – but he didn't want to be wrong.

“So, uh... What's step number one? I don't put it in right away, do I?”

“Use your fingers.”

“A-Ah. Yeah. Right. I knew that.” He unscrewed the top of the flask and poured a bit of the sweet-smelling oil onto his fingers. He spread it around to thoroughly coat them with it, then looked up to catch Edgar's attention. “Ready?”

Edgar gave him a somewhat weak smile. “You don't have to worry about me. I trust you.”

Of course he was going to worry about him...

As he moved his hand between Edgar's legs, Edgar put his head back into the pillow and covered his face with one of his arms. His chest rose and fell with shallow breaths as Sabin gently began to press one of his fingers against his entrance. Some of Edgar's glass items looked to be wider than Sabin himself, so he knew that one finger probably wouldn't pose a problem for him.

He yielded easily, the tip of Sabin's finger slipping right inside. There was no sign of discomfort from Edgar, just a subtle hitch in his breathing. Sabin wiggled it around a little, feeling the amount of resistance around his digit. Feeling confident that he wasn't hurting him, he pushed his finger deeper and felt around his inner walls, looking for what he knew he'd find. When the tip of his finger nudged the right spot, Edgar's back stiffened and he let out a sound that he probably hadn't meant to be heard.

“Will anyone hear us, do you think?” Sabin wondered, cautiously looking over his shoulder at the door.

“Doesn't matter. I locked it,” Edgar said. He lifted his arm from his face to look down at him. “Nobody's going to interrupt us.”

Keeping his eyes on Edgar's, Sabin stroked his lower stomach and moved his finger against that spot inside of him and watched as pleasure claimed his expression. He removed his finger briefly to add a second. As he worked them in and out, coaxing his prostate, he repositioned himself so he could move in for a kiss. Edgar eagerly met him in an open-mouthed kiss, letting go of his grip in the sheets to hold the back of Sabin's neck as their tongues caressed each other.

“Sabin... Mn...”

Sabin's own breath stuttered when he heard the needy tone of Edgar's voice. He'd opened up nicely, relaxing around his fingers. He only tightened when the tips of Sabin's fingers pressed against his prostate, reacting to the stimulation.

Judging by the noises he was making, he was ready, so Sabin removed his fingers and sat back up, retrieving the oil. He poured some into the palm of his hand and stroked it around his length. An amount of precum had already rolled down the underside. His cock twitched when he touched himself, grateful for the attention – but Sabin could also tell just how sensitive he was after enduring so much anticipation. If he could barely touch himself without shaking, he wondered how much more he could handle.

He positioned himself between Edgar's legs, holding his knees apart.

“Uh, brother...” He looked at his face and felt himself blush when Edgar looked up at him. “I dunno if I'm going to be able to, um... hold on for very long...”

“It's alright. You don't have to be concerned with performance. We'll have many opportunities to do it again and again,” Edgar said, giving him a wink.

They were really at the point of no return. Sabin's mind went blank for a few seconds. A nervous sweat peppered the back of his neck.

With just one more step, his relationship with Edgar would change forever. The future was tangible, right in front of him. But he felt no compulsion to turn back; his heart was swelling with unspeakable happiness.

Swallowing, he put a hand around himself and carefully aligned the tip with Edgar's entrance. He pressed forward, aiming to quickly push in all at once, but he missed his mark and awkwardly slipped right past it.

He was tempted to hide under the bed in shame...

Edgar stared at him, just looking amused. “...Were you thinking of putting it in all at once?”

“Maybe...”

“Well, that's not going to work. You're bigger than your fingers, you know. You have to do it a little at a time.” He reached down and delicately held Sabin's length, guiding the tip back to his entrance. “Here. Move your hips.”

He didn't need his help for that... But he really loved the fact that Edgar would try to help him instead of making fun of him for his incredibly awkward misstep.

Slowly, he eased his hips forward. It wasn't as easy as it was with his fingers. It took a took a little extra strength before he felt Edgar opening up for him. Before he knew it, the tip slipped inside and was swallowed into his warmth.

“Breathe. You look like you're going to pass out.”

He felt like it, too. He was burning up inside, trying to fight back the feeling of impending orgasm.

“I-It feels so good, though...”

“Now you know how I felt,” Edgar mumbled, squeezing his fingers around the base of his cock. “You're not bad with your fingers...”

Sabin knew one thing for sure; he couldn't let it end before he made it all the way inside. Even if Edgar claimed that he wasn't concerned with performance, Sabin wanted to make it a first time that neither of them would feel ashamed to recall. So, he started to move again, gritting his teeth with each thrust.

It felt unbelievably good... Surrounded by him, hot and wet...

Even when he was finally in all the way, he couldn't stop his hips. They kept moving despite him, seeking more and more. He was hypnotized by the erotic, euphoric look that clouded his brother's eyes. Edgar had let him go and his hands had returned to the sheets, but his grasp was weak, distracted. He looked comfortable.

Sabin was silently grateful that Edgar had tried things out on his own first. Even though he felt worried about hurting him, that fear disappeared when he saw how much he was enjoying it. The longer Sabin looked at him, the more erratic the movements of his hips became, but Edgar didn't tell him to slow down; he didn't even flinch.

Edgar put a hand behind his head and gripped the pillow, letting out a slightly restrained moan.

“Hey,” Sabin said, getting his attention. He slowed down and reached out to touch Edgar's heated cheek. “You don't have to worry about looking like royalty in front of me. Nobody else's around. You're just my brother.”

Eyes wide at first, displaying surprise, his expression softened into something fond. He reached out and linked his fingers behind Sabin's neck, bringing him down into an embrace. “Yeah. You're right... Thank you.”

Since some time, Sabin noticed that Edgar had been thanking him a lot. He heard it for everything, even things he found trivial and inconsequential. It made him feel a little bitter, wondering how much the people of Figaro expected of him. Edgar was just a person. He shouldn't have felt the need to thank him for something so fundamental.

He suddenly felt overwhelmingly protective and possessive of him. He was glad that his brother shared his feelings, because he didn't think anyone else was capable of loving him as much as him.

He returned Edgar's embrace, holding him tightly, pressing his nose to the side of his neck. He breathed in and his head buzzed pleasantly, intoxicated by the scent of his sweat. His hips continued to move on their own accord as he nuzzled his neck and dragged his tongue over his throat. Mixed in with the sweet scent of sweat and fading cologne was the distinct scent of sex; heady and masculine.

“Brother, I'm... Where should I...? Should I pull out?”

Edgar wrapped his legs around Sabin's waist, ensuring that he couldn't pull out. “Inside,” he gasped hoarsely, his breath warm against Sabin's ear. “I want you to come inside.”

Sabin hadn't expected him to be so forward... It caught him off guard and pushed him off the edge. Holding Edgar's back, he thrust into him, pressing his hips flush against the backs of his thighs, and came inside of him deeply. He let out a helpless sound and heard Edgar gasping and making similar noises against his ear as he lightly raked his nails over his back.

As his cock throbbed, he felt Edgar tightening around him as if his body was trying to wring every last drop him from.

His senses slowly returning to him, he also noticed a warm, sticky feeling between their bodies. He sat up, extracting himself from Edgar's arms. Even though he hadn't touched Edgar's cock, their stomachs were spattered with his cum.

Edgar let out a huff, relaxing. “I told you I was close,” he muttered.

“I don't know about you, but...” Sabin pulled out and his cock sprang back up, stiff and wet. “I could go for another round.”

A devilish smirk twitched at the corners of Edgar's mouth and his gaze grew lustful, the fire of passion still burning in his eyes. He arched his back and used his fingers to spread himself, offering his body. Sabin felt his cock throb when he saw some of his cum dripping out from inside of him.

He wasn't even going to need more oil; he could tell just by looking, but he felt the urge to touch him, so he pressed his fingers into him to feel around inside. Edgar was still a little tight from his orgasm, but a bit of fingering loosened him up right away. Somehow, it felt even softer inside of him. Sabin couldn't wait to put it back in.

Edgar's hips wriggled on the bed, his heels digging into the sheets. Abandoning his sense of shame, he wrapped a hand around his cock and lazily stroked himself as Sabin teased him with his fingers.

“See?” Edgar said. “That's what I'm talking about. Nn... You're good with your fingers. Or maybe it's just... how big they are.” He let out an unrestrained moan, letting go of the remainder of his inhibitions. It seemed like he was willing to say whatever was on his mind if it meant he could enjoy himself more. His chest rose and fell more rapidly as he used his other hand to play with his nipples.

Needless to say, Sabin had never seen him looking like that before.

He looked so erotic; his cheeks flushed, his lips a sweet red, his skin glistening with perspiration, shamelessly touching himself in front of him...

Sabin removed his fingers and leaned over him so he could press their foreheads together.

He looked into Edgar's eyes. “I'm happy you're mine, brother.”

Edgar lifted his chin and kissed him. “I love how that sounds.”

“I love you,” Sabin said. It just rolled off his tongue.

“I love you, too,” Edgar said, shining with blissful adoration.

They probably could've stayed in that moment forever. Just looking into Edgar's eyes, Sabin experienced a small, comfortable eternity. When he was with him, his heart felt happy. Everything was right.

He wanted to treat him right. He wanted to secure him a happy future. That felt like the least that he could do to repay the kindness of his precious brother; to love him completely, to the fullest.

Sabin sat back up, holding Edgar's hips. That time, he slipped into him without any effort, able to fit his whole length in with no delay. As soon as he began to move, he groaned and squeezed Edgar's hips, stunned by how sensitive he felt. The tip of his cock felt ridiculously sensitive every time he pulled back and rubbed against his walls. It was almost too much. In a matter of seconds, he felt dazed from the intense sensations.

Edgar seemed to be feeling it, too. Occasionally, when Sabin thrust in at just the right angle, his thighs would quiver and a moan would escape between his panting breaths. Sabin was just amazed at how good it could feel even without any prior experience. His body naturally understood what to do when the moment called for it, leading him to seek out whatever would be the most pleasurable for them both.

When he cracked open his bleary eyes, he noticed that the movements of Edgar's hand had stilled. Deciding to help, he slipped his fingers around his cock and gave him a few strokes, focusing his thumb along the underside. Edgar shuddered all over and a bit of precum leaked from the tip and dripped onto his stomach.

“Y-... You can keep touching yourself, too,” Sabin said, feeling embarrassed to say it out loud. He just didn't want Edgar to hold himself back.

Edgar squeezed his eyes closed and brought both of his hands to his chest, touching tentatively. After but a second, he instantly stopped. “I... I can't,” he bit out. “If I do that...”

“Too much?”

He nodded, holding his lower lip between his teeth.

Sabin understood that feeling. He was already pushing himself beyond his own limit, feeling like he was on the brink with every thrust. After coming once with such intensity, he was able to last for a longer time, but the experience was totally different. It was like a maddening, unending pleasure.

After a while, he started to get used to it. He rocked his hips slowly, giving him deep, thorough thrusts as he continued to move his hand around his cock with languid strokes. Edgar's breathing also evened out, becoming much calmer. He was pliant beneath him, only lightly holding on to one of Sabin's wrists to encourage him for more.

Sabin released his cock and sought out Edgar's hands. He joined them, linking their fingers.

“This was worth the wait,” he said, smiling.

In the end, he was glad that Edgar made him wait. He was happy that they got to experience their first time together at their own pace without any serious anxieties holding them back. They could finally breathe freely. The future belonged to them, and they could comfortably do whatever they wanted with it.

Edgar squeezed his hands. “Oh, please. You're going to make me blush, talking like that.”

“Oh yeah? You're already blushing all over,” Sabin said, admiring the flush of red that spanned the area from Edgar's cheeks to his chest. “Besides, fair is fair. You can't be the only one who's allowed to say embarrassingly romantic stuff.”

Struck with the desire to tease him, he dipped his head and caught one of Edgar's nipples loosely between his teeth; not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to make him squirm. Edgar jolted, but he didn't try to get away. Rather, he hooked his ankles around the backs of Sabin's knees to bring them even closer together.

“S-Sabin, I told you...!”

As if it mattered what he told him. His body was telling a totally different story.

Sabin laved the nipple with his tongue in between teasing nibbles. One of Edgar's hands broke away from their grasp to hold the back of his head. His fingers trembled, but his hold lacked strength, subtly encouraging Sabin to do it more despite whatever he had to say. He pressed his shoulders back into the mattress and raised his chest to silently beg for more. His nipples looked so rosy and appetizing, Sabin couldn't help himself.

As he sucked on Edgar's nipples, he kept thrusting, gradually getting faster and harder. It felt wonderful inside of him; soft from so much stimulation, and also wetter than before with the combination of oil and cum. Sabin couldn't believe that he'd already come inside of him.

It was the closest they'd ever been.

It felt like they were melting into one.

“ _Brother_ ,” Sabin gasped, feeling the heat of his own breath, warm against Edgar's chest. With every touch, Edgar seemed to become more vocal until he was openly begging.

“Sabin! Mn... Please...”

Sabin raised his head, his lips wet. “Yeah? What do you want? Tell me.”

Edgar groaned and rocked his hips haphazardly, trying to meet Sabin's movements. He looked exhausted. Even if he couldn't articulate what it was he wanted, Sabin figured it out.

He put his hands back on Edgar's waist and used his bottomless strength to lift him and pull him down onto his cock. Edgar tried to cover his mouth, but the sound he made was too loud to be hidden.

A reckless part of him didn't mind all the noise they were making. He kind of wanted everyone to know. They were going to find out sooner or later, anyway.

“Brother... Brother...”

He could feel it approaching, even stronger than before. The only thing he could think about was slamming their hips together, possessed with the desire to claim his brother. Edgar bit his fist and shuddered as he stroked himself, mumbling nonsense and words of praise and adoration.

Even as he was coming, Sabin couldn't stop, thrusting roughly, pounding hard enough to make his brother howl. At his limit, Edgar tossed his head back with a cry and came messily across his chest.

Afterwards, weakly, Sabin pulled out, wincing. His cock twitched as if it had the audacity to ask for a third round.

Edgar looked like a mess. His hair was mussed, one of his ribbons having come loose during all of their frantic activity. The bruises on his neck had darkened, and there was cum covering his chest and stomach. Sabin made sure to come deep inside, so it wasn't even dripping out. Still, despite how exhausted he looked, Edgar was smiling blissfully, looking thoroughly satisfied.

“Did I do good?” Sabin asked.

Edgar laughed happily and pulled him down on top of him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “You did _so_ good. That was fantastic.”

Sabin's heart swelled. He snuggled closer. “I dunno what to say... I just love you so much right now.”

“That's all that needs to be said.”

Edgar closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. After a short second, however, his eyes snapped back open.

“...We smell.”

“Ain't it kinda sexy, though?”

“I refuse to sleep like this.”

Disappointing. Sabin was sort of looking forward to more naked cuddling... It reminded him of when they shared baths together when they were little. They hadn't been that physically close to each other in a long time. There was something about that level of closeness that felt so comforting.

Edgar sat up and grabbed his arm, tugging him along with him. “You're coming with me. We need a bath.”

Sabin excitedly followed. “Okay! I'll wash your back for you!”

“Oh? I didn't expect you to be so excited about it. I thought you hated baths,” Edgar laughed.

“It's totally different when it's with you.” Sabin put his arms around his waist and gave him a gentle squeeze, nuzzling his cheek against Edgar's.

Edgar playfully shoved him away. “Stop that. Your stubble tickles.”

With one more kiss to his cheek, Sabin relented and let him go.

He didn't mind letting go for a moment. From then on, he knew that it would always be just a moment because there was no distance to separate them anymore.


End file.
